


Pearl

by orphan_account



Category: Oceantale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader is Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Can you make someone love you?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "the danger that lurks underwater" by AKA_Indulgence if you are reading this... Thanks brother

Ａ ｓｋｅｌｅｔａｌ ｈａｎｄ ｃｌａｍｐｅｄ ｏｖｅｒ ｙｏｕｒ ｍｏｕｔｈ ｂｏｎｙ ｇｒｉｎ ｗｉｄｅｎｉｎｇ ｗｏｒｄｓ ｆｌｏａｔｅｄ ｏｕｔ ｔｈｅ ｍｏｕｔｈ ｏｆ ｔｈｅ ｓｋｅｌｅｔｏｎ "ｙｏｕ ｌｏｏｋ ｓｏ ｐａｌｅ ｍｙ ｓｅａ ａｎｇｅｌ"ｔｅｎｔａｃｌｅｓ ｓｌｉｍｙ ａｎｄ ｗｅｔ ｐｅｔ ｙｏｕ ａｌｌ ｏｖｅｒ "ｗｈｙ ｄｏ ｙｏｕ ｆｅａｒ ｍｅ ｍｙ Ｐｅａｒｌ?" You awoke in your beach house with a start it was just a dream you thought paying no attention to the purple eyed skull watching you from the window


	2. Chapter.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phase 2

Sans watched you as you slept you began to toss and turn "HEY" he thought running to you and placing a skeletal hand on your forehead he didn't like seeing you so scared he knew you were going to wake up. He crawled out your window and back to the ocean looking in the window to see if you were ok "now" he thought"time for phase 2"


	3. The gifts

You later found a necklace on your porch it was made out of beautiful pearls it was adorable but it unnerved you Y̶o̶u̶ ̶f̶e̶l̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶a̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶I̶t̶ s̶o̶o̶n̶. Then you found a ring made out of a carrot 56 diamond it was adorable but it unnerved you Y̶o̶u̶ ̶f̶e̶l̶t̶ ̶l̶i̶k̶e̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶b̶e̶ ̶w̶e̶a̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶I̶t̶ s̶o̶o̶n̶. Then the strangest thing showed up a dress arrived suddenly you couldn't resist and changed into it right there suddenly you began to feel REALLY sleepy and a warm glow started to emit from your chest you fell asleep right there and as you drifted off you swear you thought you saw a figure peaking at you from under the sand dunes


End file.
